jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Dantooine
04:03, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST)}} Dantooine ist ein abgelegener Planet im Äußeren Rand und bildete den Endpunkt der Hyperraumroute Mytos Pfeil, die den Raioballo-Sektor mit dem Obtrexta-Sektor verband. Der Planet selbst bekam aufgrund seiner Abgelegenheit nur selten Beachtung und wurde im Laufe der Jahrtausende hauptsächlich von Farmern oder Aussteigern besiedelt. Neben einer vielfältigen Fauna entwickelte sich hier auch eine eher primitive Art von Humanoiden, von Xenobiologen Dantari genannt. Einst gehörte Dantooine zum Unendlichen Reich der Rakata und glitt mit dem Niedergang dieses Reiches wieder in die Bedeutungslosigkeit. Um 4000 VSY errichtete Jedi-Meister Vodo-Siosk Baas eine geheime Jedi-Enklave nahe der Hauptstadt Khoonda, die jedoch während der Schlachten des Jedi-Bürgerkrieges etwa 50 Jahre später zerstört wurde. Die Ruinen dieser Kolonisierungsversuche sind noch heute auf der Oberfläche Dantooines auszumachen. Während der Klonkriege kam es auch auf den Steppen des abgelegenen Planeten zu Auseinandersetzungen zwischen Separatisten und Klonkriegern. Zur Zeit des Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges befand sich eine Basis der Rebellen-Allianz auf dem Planeten, wurde jedoch aufgegeben, als das Galaktische Imperium eine Garnison dort stationierte. Später wurde eine Flüchtlingsbasis der Neuen Republik von den Bodentruppen Admiral Daalas niedergemetzelt, worauf weitere Anstrengungen dieser Art aufgegeben wurden. Beschreibung Landschaft Dantooine hat mehrere Kontinente verschiedener Größe. Neben einigen kleineren Landmassen in der Äquatorzone und am Südpol des Planeten liegt der Hauptkontinent auf der nördlichen Halbkugel. Getrennt werden diese von klaren blauen Ozeanen, die noch völlig unangetastet sind. thumb|left|Die beiden Monde über den [[Ebenen von Khoonda.]] Die Landschaft zeichnet sich vor allem durch grasbewachsenen Ebenen und Savannen aus, die teilweise von Flüssen und tiefen Canyons durchzogen werden. Damit wird der Planet dem gerecht, was er bereits aus dem Weltraum verspricht: Die vorherrschende Farbe auf Dantooine ist grün, was auf die gesunde Vegetation an der Oberfläche hinweist. Auf dem überwiegend flachen Terrain finden sich jedoch auch sanft steigende Hügel und an den Küsten vereinzelt sogar Berge, in deren Nähe sich meist auch einige ausgedehnte Wälder befinden, da die Berge die Feuchtigkeit des Ozeans nur minimal in das Landesinnere vordringen lassen. Die Ebenen sind bewachsen von kniehohem grün-gelben Gras, das in der Regenzeit einen kräftigen Lavendelton annimmt. In der Landschaft verstreut ragen Felsen aus dem Boden hervor, die einerseits atemberaubende Formationen bilden, andererseits aber auch unzähligen kleineren Tieren Unterschlupf bieten. Der Haupt- und der kleinere Äquatorialkontinent sind in verschiedene Regionen aufgeteilt. So befinden sich im Nordwesten die Arrissi Ebenen, die durch die Mosa Rishin Taikaha Berge mit den südwestlichen Darjani Ebenen verbunden sind. Im Nordosten liegen die Felder von Banir, wo man die Überreste eines antiken Jedi-Tempels sehen kann. Im Südosten befinden sich schließlich die Rielig Steppen, die vor allem wegen ihrer atemberaubenden Burad Berge berühmt sind. Aufgrund seiner Abgelegenheit wurde Dantooine nur schwach besiedelt, wodurch nur wenige Siedlungen entstanden sind und die Natur einen sehr ursprünglichen Zustand hat. Spuren früherer Kolonisationen zeigen die Ruinen, die sich vor allem in der Gegend um die Ebenen von Khoonda konzentrieren. Klima Dantooine zeichnet sich durch ein gemäßigtes und mildes Klima aus, das den Planeten im Zusammenhang mit dem fruchtbaren Boden zu einem idealen Standort für Landwirtschaft macht. Den größten Teil des Jahres über ist es überwiegend trocken und nur wenige Schauer spenden den Ebenen im Landesinneren die benötigte Flüssigkeit und füllen das Grundwasser, aus dem die Flüsse entspringen, wieder auf. Im Frühling jedoch beginnt die Regenzeit auf Dantooine, die die eher trockenen Steppen in einen nahezu unüberwindlichen Matsch verwandelt und die gelb-grünen Gräser der Savannen einen eleganten Lavendelton annehmen lässt. An besonders klaren Tagen kann man am Himmel über der Landschaft beide Monde des Planeten gleichzeitig bestaunen, wobei der größere meist etwas tiefer steht und eine leicht violette Färbung aufweist, während der kleinere eher grünlich leuchtet. Flora Die Flora auf Dantooine ist eher passiv und hat sich im Laufe der Jahrtausende perfekt an das örtliche Klima angepasst. Während die Steppen und Savannen wie bereits erwähnt von gelb-grünem, während der Regenzeit lavendelfarbenem Gras bewachsen ist, bewachsen hauptsächlich Flechten und Moose die Landschaft. Bei den Dantari ist vor allem die Vincha-Pflanze geschätzt, da diese bei richtiger Zubereitung eine Paste ergibt, die beim Auftragen auf eine Verletzung sofort stark schmerzstillend wirkt. Diese Eigenschaften machten die Wurzel zu einem der wertvollsten Besitztümer, die sich ein Dantari vorstellen konnte. thumb|right|Ein [[Brith und ein Kath-Hund in der Nähe eines Blba-Baums.]] Die einzig größeren Pflanzen stellen die nur wenige Blätter tragenden Blba-Bäume dar. Diese stehten hauptsächlich in der Nähe von Felsbrocken einzeln in der Landschaft und bilden nur an den Küsten die Blba-Bäume ausgedehnte Wälder. Aufgrund ihrer Anpassungsfähigkeit wurden diese Bäume oft von den Ithorianern zur Aufforstung verheerter Welten exportiert. Fauna Auf Dantooine lebt eine große Anzahl unterschiedlicher Tierarten, von denen im Folgenden einige exemplarisch beschrieben werden. *Die Brith, Flugrochen mit beeindruckender Spannweite, gleiten über die Ebenen Dantooines. Da sie zu einer Landung nicht oder nur stark eingeschränkt fähig sind, verbringen sie ihr gesamtes Leben in der Luft und ernähren sich von umherfliegenden Insekten. *Fabools sind ballonartige Vögel, die sich meist auf den dornigen Blba-Bäumen niederlassen. Dabei können sich leichtfertige Vertreter dieser Tiere an den Dornen der Bäume verletzen und sind daraufhin nicht mehr flugtauglich, sodass sie von lauernden Carnivoren ohne Probleme gefangen und gefressen werden können. *Die hauptsächliche Fleischquelle für Dantari und Einwanderer sind die Iriaz, etwa 1,50 Meter große Tiere, die an ihrem länglichen Kopf zwei geschwungene Hörner und am Rücken zwei kurze Stacheln aufweisen. *Neben den Brith und Fabools sind die Kath-Hunde die wohl verbreitetste Tierart auf Dantooine. Sie leben hauptsächlich in Rudeln und greifen alles und jeden an, was ihr Revier verletzt, weshalb viele Siedler beim Verlassen ihrer Farm dazu gezwungen waren, Blastergewehre mit sich zu führen. Es existieren mehrere Unterarten von Kath-Hunden, die jedoch friedlich zusammenleben. Man unterscheidet zwischen dem gemeinen Kath-Hund, der ein rot-weißes Fell und am länglichen Kopf drei höckerähnliche Gebilde aufweist, und dem haarlosen Horn-Kath-Hund, der einen dreieckigen Kopf mit zwei seitlich verlaufenden, spitzen Hörnern besitzt. *Eine wahre Plage für die Bewohner Dantooines stellten die insektoiden Kinrath dar, die zur Zeit der Alten Sith-Kriege die Ebenen von Khoonda nahezu überfluteten. Die in Höhlen brütenden Insekten mit vier Beinen und einem giftigen Fangarm breiteten sich zu dieser Zeit explosionsartig aus und auch das Verschütten der Höhleneingänge brachte keinen Erfolg. Erst die Ausräucherung des Kinrath-Nests in der Kristallhöhle in der Nähe der Jedi-Enklave konnte ihre Population wirkungsvoll dezimieren. thumb|right|Ein [[Kinrath.]] *Laigreks sind eine weitere in Höhlen lebende Insektenart auf Dantooine, die nach der Zerstörung der Jedi-Enklave deren Keller bevölkerten. Die schwarz-rot gefärbten Jäger besitzen vier Beine und zwei Arme mit scharfen Klingen und können bei Gefahr eine giftige Flüssigkeit versprühen. Besonders unvorsichtigen Schrottsammlern und Dieben wurden die Laigreks oft zum Verhängnis. Außerdem gibt es noch folgende Tierarten: *Bol *Graul *Huurton *Piket *Quenker *Thune *Voritor Leben auf Dantooine thumb|left|Zwei [[Dantari.]] Die Dantari Über die eher friedlichen Dantari ist nur wenig bekannt, was wohl auf mangelndes Interesse früherer Siedler auf Dantooine zurückzuführen ist, die sich mehr um das Einrichten von Basen und Kolonien kümmerten als um anthropologische Studien. Aufgrund ihrer äußerst geringen Zahl wurde Dantooine von der Galaktischen Republik als unbewohnt geführt. Die grobschlächtigen Humanoiden leben in Nomadenkommunen, die meist an den Küsten der beiden Hauptkontinente entlangziehen, und sind streng in Stämmen organisiert. Äußerlich ähneln die Dantari normalen Menschen, sind jedoch eindeutig stärker gebaut und zeigen auch am Kopf eher primitive Züge. Ihre Kleidung besteht meist aus Fellen einheimischer Tiere, seltener auch aus einfachen Stoffen, die sie in verlassenen Siedlungen gefunden haben. Zur Jagd auf die verbreiteten Iriaz nutzen die Dantari einfache Waffen aus Stöcken und Steinen, Werkzeuge werden ebenso aus Zähnen oder Knochen hergestellt. Interessanterweise besitzen die Dantari eine einfache Sprache und einige wenige konnten sich sogar mittels einer rudimentären Schrift verständigen. Trotz ihrer einfachen und abgeschiedenen Lebensweise gab es unter den Dantari auch machtsensitive Personen, die aufgrund ihrer Gabe zu Schamanen ernannt und entsprechend ausgebildet wurden. Ihre Mythologie ist hauptsächlich auf die Sterne ausgerichtet, sodass sich ihr Interesse an Besuchern ihres Planeten und deren Technologie einfach erklären lässt. Besonders der Einfall von Admiral Daalas Truppen im Jahr 11 NSY beeinflusste die mythologischen Vorstellungen der Dantari, sodass diese imperiale Symbole in ihr Glaubenssystem integrierten und sich beispielsweise mit stilisierten Bildern von AT-ATs oder Sturmtruppen tätowierten. Darüberhinaus verwendeten die Krieger nun Waffen aus Trümmern zerstörter imperialer Bodentruppen oder der ehemaligen Eol Sha-Siedlung. Farmen thumb|right|Die Farm der [[Familie Sylo.]] Die überwiegende Mehrheit der Bevölkerung Dantooines verdiente ihren Lebensunterhalt mit der Bewirtschaftung ausgedehnter Farmländer. Schon die ersten Siedler der Galaktischen Republik nutzten die Ebenen im Umland der größeren Siedlungen als Viehweiden oder zum Anbau von Tritacale und Yot Bohnen, aber auch einige Feuchtfarmer ließen sich dort nieder. Der größte Teil der Erträge wurde von den Besitzern allerdings nicht für den lokalen Markt produziert, da dieser ohnehin gesättigt war, sondern als Exportware auch in entfernte Teile der Galaxie verschifft. Aufgrund der günstigen Klimaverhältnisse auf Dantooine fielen die Ernten meist sehr gut aus, sodass kein Farmer um seine Existenzgrundlage fürchten musste. Ein bekannter Farmer waren beispielsweise Handon Guld, der mit seiner Frau zur Zeit der Alten Sith-Kriege eine Farm nahe Khoonda bewohnte. Als diese ihn jedoch mit dem Geschäftsmann Calder Nettic betrog, beschloss Handon, seinen Nebenbuhler zu ermorden, weshalb er vom Jedi Bolook festgenommen wurde. Aber auch Jon, dessen Tochter Ilsa von plündernden Mandalorianern getötet worden war, Gar, dessen Felder immer wieder von wilden Kath-Hunden heimgesucht wurden, oder auch der Feuchtfarmer Suulru, dem man einen Vaporator gestohlen hatte und für die Rückgabe 500 Credits verlangte, blieben nicht von Problemen verschont. Zur Zeit der Klonkriege war vor allem die Familie Sylo erfolgreich beim Bewirtschaften ihrer Farm und dem anschließenden Export von Tritacale und Yot Bohnen. Leider konnten die Sylos diesen Erfolg nach der Ausrufung des Galaktischen Imperiums nicht lange beibehalten, sodass sie Dantooine verließen. Jedi-Enklave Die Jedi-Enklave befand sich auf den Ebenen von Khoonda, nahe einiger Farmen und den Anwesen der Familien Matale und Sandral. Sie diente als Zweigstelle zum Jedi-Tempel auf Coruscant und beherbergte ebenfalls einen eigenen Jedi-Rat. Auch im Inneren der Enklave fanden Jedi alles, was sie zum Leben brauchten. Neben Lehr- und Trainingsräumen gab es hier ebenfalls ein ausführliches Archiv und eine Außenstelle der Aratech Corporation. Sowohl innerhalb als auch außerhalb des Gebäudes befanden sich üppige Gärten, weitläufige Gehwege und gepflegte Plätze, auf denen sich Jedi, Anwohner und Besucher aufhalten konnten. thumb|left|Die [[Jedi-Enklave, 3956 VSY.]] Als Vodo-Siosk Baas um 4000 VSY eine Ausbildungsstätte für Jedi auf Dantooine errichtete, ahnte er noch nicht, welche entscheidende Bedeutung diese im nächsten Jahrhundert haben würde. Nach dem Ersten Sith-Krieg wurde von hier aus die Große Jagd auf die verbleibenden Terentateks koordiniert und auch in den folgenden galaktischen Auseinandersetzungen wurden wichtige Entscheidungen getroffen, die den Verlauf der Geschehnisse in großem Maße beeinflusst haben. Politik und Regierung Da die Bevölkerungsdichte vor dem Bau der Jedi-Enklave nur gering war, bestand keine Notwendigkeit für eine ausgeprägte Regierung des ausschließlich landwirtschaftlich genutzten Planetens. Als mit dem Eintreffen der Jedi auch die übrige Bevölkerung immer mehr anwuchs, übernahm der Jedi-Rat für etwa 50 Jahre die Verwaltungs- und Regierungsaufgaben als Vertreter der Galaktischen Republik. Nach der Zerstörung der Enklave im Jahr 3956 VSY und der anschließenden Verfolgung der überlebenden Jedi war es nun an der Zeit, eine eigene Regierung zu finden, die die Interessen der Bewohner des Planeten nach innen und außen vertrat. So wurde das ehemalige Matale-Anwesen zum Regierungssitz Khoonda und eine Administration unter der charismatischen Terena Adare wurde entwickelt. Nach verschiedenen Krisen und Schwierigkeiten, die entweder durch Söldner oder Schrottsammler verursacht wurden, konnten nach dem gescheiterten Angriff Azkuls im Jahr 3951 VSY weitestgehend überwunden werden. Diese Regierungsform hielt sich für über 3900 Jahre auf Dantooine, bis Palpatine das Galaktische Imperium ausrief und auf dem Planeten nach der Entdeckung einer verlassenen Rebellenbasis eine Garnison Sturmtruppen stationierte. Über die Verwaltung zur Zeit der Neuen Republik ist nichts bekannt. thumb|right|[[Vrook Lamar, Terena Adare und Zherron.]] Recht und Ordnung Ähnlich der Regierung Dantooines waren die Jedi zunächst auch für die Wahrung von Recht und Ordnung zuständig. So suchten Einheimische oft den Rat des Ordens, wenn wilde Tiere ihre Felder verwüsteten oder Angehörige in Gefahr brachten und mandalorianische Plünderer Schwierigkeiten bereiteten. Auch seltene Vermisstenmeldungen und Mordfälle wurden von Schülern der Enklave bearbeitet. Im Jahr 3956 VSY wurde beispielsweise der Geschäftsmann Calder Nettic ermordet und Meister Bolook zur Untersuchung des Falles hinzugezogen. Durch die Ermittlungen des Padawans Revan konnte schlussendlich Handon Guld als Mörder überführt werden, aber auch Nettics Geschäftspartner Rickard Lusoff hatte unabhängig davon den Mord geplant und wurde ebenfalls festgenommen. Zum Alltag der vermittelnden Jedi gehörten auch Streitigkeiten unter den Einwohnern Khoondas, wobei die Zwistigkeiten zwischen Ahlan Matale und Nurik Sandral wohl die schwierigste Herausforderung darstellte. Nach der Zerstörung der Enklave und dem Einsetzen der Administration stellte sich bald heraus, dass eine Institution benötigt wurde, die Recht und Ordnung auf Dantooine durchsetzen konnte. Hierzu zog Terena Adare ihren langjährigen Freund Zherron heran, der mit dem Aufbau einer Miliz begann. Das Bedürfnis nach einer solchen Behörde wurde mit dem Eintreffen der Schrottsammler, die um fast jeden Preis die Überreste der Enklave plünderten, und der zunehmenden Kinrath-Plage auf den Ebenen von Khoonda derart stark, dass sich Zherron bald nahezu überfordert sah. Erst durch die Hilfe der Verbannten im Jahr 3951 VSY konnten die drängensten Probleme aus der Welt geschafft werden, wozu auch die Vereitelung eines Angriffes auf Administratorin Adare durch den ehemaligen Sith-Soldaten Azkul zählte. Durch die Bemühungen der Verbannten konnten auch weitere Mitglieder aus den Reihen der Farmer und Schrottsammler für die Miliz gewonnen werden. Zur Zeit des Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges sorgte die auf Dantooine stationierte Garnison für die Einhaltung der imperialen Gesetze. Sehenswürdigkeiten Ebenen von Khoonda thumb|right|Die [[Kristallhöhle (Dantooine)|Kristallhöhle nahe Khoonda.]] Kristallhöhlen Erstaunt stellten Jedi-Forscher fest, dass es auf Dantooine Höhlen gibt, in denen Lichtschwertkristalle wachsen. Eine besonders reiche Auswahl an verschiedenen Kristallen bot die Kristallhöhle nahe der Jedi-Enklave auf den Ebenen von Khoonda. Am Ende eines verzweigten Höhlensystems, dass mehrmals von Gaunern als geheime Basis und von Kinrath als Brutplatz genutzt wurde, befand sich eine Art Zitadelle, in der sich neben kleinen unterirdischen Seen verschiedene Kristallarten befanden. Neben verschiedenfarbigen Fokussierkristallen konnten auch Pontit, Eralam, Adegan und Sigil dort gefunden werden. Ob es noch weitere solche Höhlen gab, ist nicht bekannt. Ruinen Geschichte Unendliches Reich Alte Sith-Kriege Auch zu Beginn der Mandalorianische Kriege|Mandalorianischen Kriege setzten sich die Jedi auf Dantooine mit der angespannten Lage auseinander. Gegen den Wunsch des Rates zogen die Jedi Revan und Malak in den Krieg gegen die Aggressoren in den Krieg und begeisterten auch viele andere junge Jedi, die nicht länger untätig bleiben wollten. Nach Ende des Krieges kehrten Revan und Malak jedoch als Sith-Lords zurück und griffen die Republik an. Auf Dantooine entschied sich der Rat unter der Führung von Vandar Tokare, Vrook Lamar, Zhar Lestin und Dorak, ein Einsatzteam auszusenden und Darth Revan gefangen zu nehmen. Trotz eines Angriffes Darth Malaks auf seinen ehemaligen Meister konnte Revan nach Dantooine gebracht werden, wo der Jedi-Rat den schwer verletzten Sith-Lord versorgte und ihm eine neue Persönlichkeit einprogrammierte. Klonkriege Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg Neue Republik Hinter den Kulissen Quellen *''Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung (erste Erwähnung) *''Clone Wars Kapitel 12 & 13'' *''Knights of the Old Republic (Spiel) *''Knights of the Old Republic II - The Sith Lords'' *''Rogue Squadron III - Rebel Strike'' *''Empire at War – Forces of Corruption'' *''Die Lords von Sith Teil 1'' *''Der Sith-Krieg'' *''Shadows and Light'' *''Der Verrat'' *''Stunde der Wahrheit'' *''Pfad der Dunkelheit'' *''Der Geist des Dunklen Lords'' *''Die schwarze Flut'' *''New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' #87 *''Paxi Sylo in der Datenbank von StarWars.com'' *''Dantooine in der Datenbank von StarWars.com'' Kategorie:Planeten Kategorie:Planeten des Äußeren Randes en:Dantooine fr:Dantooine hu:Dantooine nl:Dantooine pl:Dantooine ru:Дантуин